Insidious Love
by Moonlight200
Summary: She could accept anything. She could accept being admired, hated, ignored, or even used. After living for as long as she has, she's learned to have her fun regardless of how others saw her. However, the one thing she will never accept, the one thing that would ruin everything, was love. Because love is nothing but a hazard.
1. Chapter 1

_Her hand could not reach up as far she needed it to. The tree was far past her reach, and her small legs could not boost her any higher. The moon loomed over the tree, and it silently mocked her attempts to reach farther than a child ever could._

_Then, a man appeared in front of her, and a smile sat on his eyeless face. Wordlessly, he came over to her, and put his hands on her waist. She felt multiple hands on her body and noticed it was the many other eyeless people that she didn't notice. They all smiled warmly as she lifted her up, all their hands feeling as cold and empty as a ghost. She felt no real grip to their touched but she was now high enough to reach the tomato._

_Once she wrapped her little fingers around the ripe red fruit she immediately felt the ground under her feet. Taking her first bite out of it-the red juice running down her wrist-she turned around and saw the numerous people. The group was so large that they far surpassed the horizon in front of her, all their faces were eyeless and carried that identical smile._

_Her eyes remained locked on all of them as she licked the juice from her sticky palm. They all began to murmur in uni sense, and it didn't take long for their murmuring to become words._

"_So cute."_

"_So pretty."_

"_So pure."_

"_So perfect."_

"_So precious."_

"_So angelic."_

_They came up with more and more adjectives to point at her as she continued to just stare and eat. Then, their talking turned into shouting. They yelled out their words with a smile, that smile never vanishing from their faces._

"_I LOVE YOU!"_

_That was the last thing they said before going back to silently smiling at her._

_She paused her eating and stared at them all longer, a look of mild shock on her pale face._

_Then, a sweet smile grew on her lips. She took the last bite out of her tomato. Once she did, all the people in front of her became headless. Blood seeped out of the necks as though to flee the moment the lid was taken off. All at once, the bodies dropped onto the floor with a loud thud._

_She took a step forward and immediately jumped on top of the first corpse she reached. Laughing wildly, she began to jump on one body to the other, like a small frog jumping from one lily pad to the other._

_As she had her fun, that sweet smile wouldn't leave her porcelain face. Her pale skin shone in the moonlight-that could no longer mock her-still stained by the bright red juice of the tomato._

. . .

The day always started with chattering in the classroom that a teacher has yet to take control over, but this day the other students seemed more excited than usual. Subaru didn't want to listen to any of it, as usual it was just annoying. He preferred to come into class late just to avoid hearing all this noise, but Reiji complained non stop to all of them that if they're failing their classes the least they can do is _attend_ them on time.

Listening to another lecture was more annoying than the chattering before class, but that didn't make _this_ moment any less annoying. He wasn't sure what they were even going on about, and he didn't want to bother listening. But, their voices were intrusive.

"I heard it's a girl!"

"Man, I hope she's cute."

"You guys are gross! You hear it's a girl and you already start drooling."

"Hey if it was a guy all you girls would be just as excited!"

"I hear she moved here from Spain!"

"Wow, seriously?"

"I wonder if she's tan then."

"Who's going to talk to her first?"

"You think she knows Spanish then?"

Then, _finally_, the door was opened and the teacher walked in. "Everyone settle down." With that, the classroom finally fell into some peace. Everyone looked ahead in anticipation as the teacher placed the files and folders on top of the podium. "Now, as I'm sure you're all aware, we have a new student joining us today." There was a small stirring that started from that, but it quickly dissipated as the teacher continued. "Everyone do their best to make her feel at home. You can come in now." He said to whoever was on the other side of the door.

Quietly, a girl walked in. She walked towards the board and wrote out her name. With that she turned to face the classroom with a smile. She was small looking, the teacher wasn't that tall but even he was a good head taller than her. She had heavy black curls that fell to the small of her back, and pitch black eyes. Her uniform was on as perfectly as can be-like how that _girl_ wears it-but she had black stockings that disappeared under her skirt, and she had black gloves over the hands that carefully gripped her bag in front of her. "Hello everyone, my name is Shiki Miyuki, and I will be in all of your care." She gave a small bow forward and another smile towards the class.

At that the class began to quietly chatter, and he only stared at her boredly. "Alright, alright, everyone quiet down." The teacher looked back to the new girl. "Is there anything else you'd like to say about yourself?"

She smiled again to the class. "Well, since I travel around a lot, I enjoy getting to know new people. So, I hope we can get along."

When another chattering spree began-everyone looking very excited-the teacher didn't bother stopping it. "Take any empty seat you want."

"Thank you, Sensei." With that she began to walk into the crowd of students.

At this point, Subaru was losing more and more interest, and began to mindlessly look down at his desk-his textbook sitting up opened. But then, something caught his attention. It was a faint scent.

His eyes went back up to look at the girl as she calmly took a seat in the middle of the classroom. Her scent was very faint, almost undetectable, but it was clear. At the smell, he felt an anger grow in the pit of his stomach. He held himself from growling at the back of the small girl, but something in him-something feral and territorial-burned as he looked at her.

'Another vampire.'

. . .

The bell rang, and that marked the end of the first class. Almost as soon as it rang, people began to line up around Miyuki's desk excitedly.

"Are you really Japanese."

"Where were you living before?"

"Was it overseas?"

"Is it true that you lived in Spain before?"

To respond to their reaction, she lightly giggled at their enthusiasm. "I'm sorry, but I can't really answer all you questions if you ask them at once." She tried to make her voice sound as lighthearted as possible, and they all bought it.

They smiled at her sheepishly as they realized their mistake.

As they did, she noticed the strong presence from earlier disappear. She shot a quick glance to the black of the class, and saw the silver haired boy was gone. 'I figured there'd be others, but for there to be another pure blood in my class is certainly bad luck…'

She looked back to the small crowd and offered them a smile. "But, I'll try. I did move here from Spain, but we only stayed there for a few weeks, I'm originally from Japan so it's nice to be back."

"Wow Spain!"

"That's so cool!"

"So did you learn Spanish?"

She laughed lightly at the last question. "I learned enough to get by." 'I was there for nearly twenty years, so of course I'm fluent, but it'd be for the best if I didn't say _that_.'

As they complimented her on that, she looked over to the side and saw a girl shyly glancing over at her. More specifically, she was looking at her hair.

Miyuki carefully put on a perfect smile as she looked at the girl. "You have very nice hair, do you do anything special to it?" The girl's hair was brown and it was as plain as the rest of her.

The girl immediately blushed at the compliment and began to fidget with her hair-not able to look Miyuki in the eyes. "I-I don't really do anything special to it." That was a lie, and Miyuki knew it. The girl's hair reeked of multiple products. "I think you're the one with very pretty hair, Sh-Shiki-san."

The girl was clearly very insecure. She was aware of her plainness, and was trying desperately to change it. Despite the effort she puts in her appearance, she's still too scared to stand out too much as she was scared of rejection. She seemed to type to keep to herself, but she didn't lack friends. However, she looked like she longed for more exciting friends.

Miyuki inwardly smirked to herself, but continued to show the people around her a sweet smile. "Thank you. What's your name?"

The girl looked up at Miyuki in awe. "M-My name is Tanaka Hana." She tried to hide her eagerness, but it was clear as day in those brown eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Tanaka-chan." 'You'll be the first to entertain me.'


	2. Chapter 2

After all the years of living, she knew that one of the biggest tasks that a vampire had was to learn how to blend into the hoards of humans. Act like one until they believed you. It was the first and easiest rule. You had to enroll into their schools, their community programs, and their jobs to play the role right. Pick whichever role suited you best and play it with perfection.

Well, after all these years, she'd concluded that a student was the easiest role to play. Not too much work, easy prey, and her youthful looks helped her blend in perfectly. However, if she had to pick one big downside, it would probably be how long and _dull_ the lessons were-especially if you'd seen the same ones at least a dozen times over.

Once again, Miyuki was being forced to sit down and "learn" the same math problem that she had seen from the last four schools she went to. It was boring having to sit and act as though any of this was new, but you grow used to these sorts of things-somewhat. The really annoying thing was having to take notes on it-or at least be as convincing as possible. But, as it was the rule, she had to play the role as best as she could. Besides, it was important that she _act_ as though she were paying attention. After all-

"Shiki." Fuyu-sensei looked her in the eyes with an authoritative look. "Would you like to come up and write the answer for number seven?"

It was always odd-and a little gross-watching these humans look at her like a child when she was far older than any of them. Regardless, she put on her best respectful smile. "Of course." She got up to her feet and walked to the board-not walking too fast otherwise she'd come off as cocky. Effortlessly-but trying to make it look like there was some effort-she answered the question.

Looking back towards her teacher, she patiently waited for confirmation. As soon as he said "correct" Miyuki gave a slight smile and sat back down. She saw the glint of pride in Fuyu's eyes, and she knew that pride was pointed at himself for "teaching" her the lesson so well. Miyuki had to hold back a laugh when she noticed.

Of course she was able to answer the question easily; after all, she was paying _so_ much attention in class.

This time, she had to have her hand go over her mouth-trying to make her look like she was trying to concentrate-because she couldn't hold back the smile that pulled at the corners of her lips. While these classes were excessively boring, there was some enjoyment to take from it, and it was how easy it was to read humans. There was little she needed to figure them out other than to simply watch them, it grew easier and easier by the years. Being able to read them with this much ease, brought to much joy it was hard to hide it.

...However, what little enjoyment she could find from her game of pretend was ruined-once again-by an irritating presence. She knew better than to look behind her, but she knew exactly where it was coming from. 'His name is Sakamaki something, right?' She listlessly thought in her head. It didn't take long to figure out the name of the other pureblood family that was also enrolled into the school, it also helped that they were fairly infamous.

Whoever he was though, Miyuki only cared about one simple fact, he was a very annoying classmate. He never talked to her, but she could always feel his presence drilling into her. She knew there was no point in even _looking_ at him, but feeling this much anger from another vampire was stirring her own savage nature, and she didn't appreciate that.

Of course, it was natural for purebloods to not be very fond of each other's presence-call it a predatorial thing-but he was certainly pushing it. She could randomly _taste_ his anger in class, and she knew it was pointed at her for some reason. 'It doesn't matter how much you hate sharing a territory, there's no reason to be this angry all the time! It's very distracting.' She complained in her head.

. . .

The ringing of the bell always felt like a breath of fresh air. Not only does she get a break from the mind numbingly boring lessons, but the Sakamaki-boy does not hesitate for a moment to leave. With him out the way, she can continue to enjoy her game in peace.

And, like always, her game naturally flocked towards her at the sound of the bell.

With her perfect smile, she looked up at the wide-eyed humans that looked at her eagerly. It had been three weeks, but she still hasn't decided on a group of "friends" yet, so everyone was still trying hard to get her to join one of theirs.

"Shiki-chan, can I missed the lesson from yesterday, can I see your notes?"

Of course.

"Shiki-chan, want to try one of the onigiri that I made?"

Of course.

"Shiki-chan, can you tell me where you got your notebook set from?"

Of course.

Each question and request came like this everyday, and it was so easy to please everyone. Just smile, look them in the eyes, and act as though you give a damn.

"Shiki-chan, do you want to eat with me and Maya-chan today? I have an extra meal coupon if you want to use it."

Miyuki had already thought over this the other night, and she knew what she'd be doing for lunch. She knew there was a pair of brown eyes staring at her longingly across the way, and she knew these eyes belonged to a very restless and insecure girl. 'I have been neglecting her lately after all.' With a single glance over, Miyuki was able to confirm what she already knew was the case.

"Sorry, I said I'd spend lunch with Tanaka-chan." Miyuki said with an apologetic smile, and then she looked over at the girl with dull brown eyes.

With her eyes bright with joy, she nodded eagerly. "Y-Yeah." With that, she took somewhat confident steps toward Miyuki-leaving her two friends without a second glance.

Miyuki just smiled up at her and got up on her feet to lead them both out of the classroom-after giving one quick wave to everyone. She could feel the looks of envy pointed towards Tanaka's back. At this point, everyone saw Miyuki as the shiny new toy of the class, and they all wanted to play with her. They were like children getting jealous over the one kid that got to monopolize the toy for the day.

She glanced up at Tanaka who nervously walked right next to her, and she could see the ghost of a smile at her lips. 'She's happy she's the child everyone has to envy for today. How cute. How predictable.'

"...Sh-Shiki-san?" Tanaka finally spoke up after a moment of silence between them. Miyuki only looked at her in acknowledgment. "...Why did you tell everyone you made plans with me?"

'Because you've been getting needy without me, haven't you?' "Because we haven't been able to spend a lot of time together." As she said this, she noticed Tanaka's face tinting a little red at the comment. Since the halls were empty, Miyuki put on a little grin. She moved closer and locked their arms together-making Tanaka all but jump at the contact. She could feel the human girl's pulse quicken at this touch.

Tanaka was a good five or six centimeters taller than Miyuki, but Miyuki was well aware of how much control this girl gave up under her touch.

"We haven't seen each other since _last time _have we?" Miyuki said with the ever so slight purr to her voice, but still retaining that 'perfect-girl' voice everyone in this school was familiar with-that everyone in this school was in love with. As she watched Tanaka shiver and become speechless under this turn of conversation, Miyuki slightly licked her lips. "Hey, Tanaka-chan, are you _actually_ hungry?"

It took the poor human girl a moment, but she eventually shook her head "no."

'Well I'm starving.'

. . .

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Subaru immediately headed towards the roof of the school. It was a normal destination of his on a normal day, but he'd been growing more and more eager to get the hell out of class as soon as he could.

He took a seat as his usual spot right next to the door-so that he could immediately tell any wanderers to scram-and he tried to calm himself down. His muscles felt tense, and his head was aching. It was inconvenient that he couldn't just teleport straight to the roof from the classroom, so he had to hear the very shit that was annoying the hell out of him as he walked out the class.

Even with the quiet night air, there was still the echoing noise of all the idiots in his class. "_Shiki-chan, can you help me with the work sheet?" "Shiki-chan, do you want to have tea with us after school?" "Shiki-chan, what do you think of my new phone charm?" "Shiki-chan, do you want anything from the vending machine?" "Shiki-chan" "Shiki-chan" "Shiki-chan" _just hearing it over and over in his head was making him tempted to make a hole in the wall.

It was getting more and more irritating every time he had to hear her name being called out in class. Even the teacher's voices saying her name were annoying. It wasn't even because of how often they said her name-actually, that was more than a little infuriating at this point-but it was also just the _way_ they said her name. It's as though they were all fucking worshiping her by just saying her name. It was almost pathetic how much they were begging her for her attention, and how much they treated her like a treasure.

Taking in a deep breath, he felt his body loosen up somewhat, but he couldn't shake off that headache of his…

Just sitting in that class was a hassle. Every fiber in his being was reminded of what she was by just being that close to her. At first, her scent was too faint to really notice, but once he caught a whiff of it on the first day he could never run away from it. As soon as he saw her or felt she was near, he could already smell her right afterwards. It was the unmistakable stench of a pureblood.

There was just something so frustrating about the way that everyone's eyes were shining and glowing as they looked at _her_, when every inch of him was screaming what she was. She was a monster that would not hesitate to ripe any of those wide-eyed-idiots apart if she wanted to.

After another moment of fuming over this again, he just let out an annoyed sigh as he opted to lay down instead. 'Whatever, let them be swallowed up by her. Maybe they'll keep calling out 'Shiki-chan' 'Shiki-chan' even when she has them between her teeth.'

After a moment of the peaceful wind blowing away those annoying voices, he looked up at the black sky.

'As long as she doesn't try to touch _her_, nothing else really matters.' He told himself the same thing he told himself over and over. Yet, no matter how much he tried to reason with himself, there was still that burning need to rip off that head full of black curls.

. . .

"...Ahh!" She cried out, and immediately bit down on her bottom lip in an attempt to stop anymore noise from coming out. However, it was futile, and low moans and groans still began to pour out as her body was filled with ecstasy. Her face even began to darken at the shame of not being able to hold back her sounds of pleasure. "Mmnn! Nnn! Hahhh! Haahhhh!"

Miyuki couldn't help but grin at the sight. Tanaka was twitching and reddening all over more and more. Just to get more of a reaction, Miyuki began to quicken her strokes against the part she likes the most inside. From that, she struggled even further to conceal her noises, and she almost screamed.

Despite her constant struggle to hold herself together, Miyuki knew very well that it was this struggle that made the girl ever more aroused. The thought of anyone catching her on her hands and knees, her uniform in complete disarray, both of her breasts fully exposed as a pale hand relentlessly tormented them, and her panties pulled down for pale fingers-three to be exact-to penetrate her wet hole. 'This one can be quite a masochist.' Miyuki thought with a smile, as she pinched down on her darkening nipple.

With tears running down her face, and drool down her mouth, she slowly began to lose more and more strength. "Ahhh! Aaaahhh! Sh-Shiki-san! Mmmnnn!"

Miyuki couldn't help but huff out a little giggle to the sound of her name. She pulled out her fingers from the warm vagina-earning a needy whine from Tanaka-and flipped her over onto her back. She looked directly into those pale brown eyes as she smiled sweetly at the girl, and Tanaka shivered with desire. Miyuki, never breaking eye contact, slowly spread apart the girl's legs and tucked herself between them. Then, with no warning, shoved back in her three fingers into the already loosened hole.

Tanaka would have screamed out in pain in pleasure, had Miyuki not shoved her lips over hers. 'I suppose she earned herself a little treat.' A techniqued kiss continued on-lead completely by Miyuki-as she kept a quick and hard rhythm against the parts this girl desired to be touched. Miyuki broke the kiss and began to use her other hand to begin once again grope harshly on her breast.

Miyuki could feel it through the shaking of Tanaka's body, that she was getting closer to her second climax. So, with a grin, she began to press her face into the nape of her neck, and lightly rubbed her completely clothed body against hers. She began to leave little kisses and slowly lick at a part of her shoulder, and the hand that was playing with her breasts had slowly moved to caressing her arched back. When Tanaka-who has lost all will to try being quiet-finally found her release, Miyuki stretched out her fangs and bit down on the spot she was marking with her lips and tongue.

Tanaka was too lost in her after orgasm glow to notice the vampire enjoying her quick meal.

. . .

'Well that was satisfying.' Miyuki thought to herself. She was sitting comfortably on one of the chairs in the empty classroom, and was happily musing to herself as Tanaka was rushing to put her clothes back in order. Miyuki had her back to Tanaka, so she couldn't see her expression, but she knew Tanaka was trying to keep a smile of her own hidden. 'She really likes this attention I'm giving her doesn't she? Well, I am the most exciting thing in her life right now.'

Miyuki licked her lips in content as she felt refreshed after that feeding. Not to mention, it was nice that there was no hassle removing and putting back on her own clothes. That's why she always thought girls were easier to deal with, because there was no need to do anything other than to get them to the point of orgasm. Thankfully, she had plenty of experience to do just that without needing to put any strain on herself.

Finally, she glanced up at the clock, and noticed the time. 'It'd do me no good to be late for class.' She got up to her feet and looked over to Tanaka with a smile. "It's getting late, she should start heading to class." Tanaka flinched at the comment, and began to frantically try to flatten her hair down with her hands more. "Sorry, we didn't even get any time to eat anything."

Tanaka immediately shook her head in disagreement. "N-No it's fine…" Then she fidgeted with the buttons of her shirt as she tried to button them. "I-I'm really happy we got to spend time together at all today." There was a shy smile on her reddened face as she said this.

'I knew you'd say that.' "I'm glad you think so." Miyuki got up to her feet and gestured towards the door. And, of course, Tanaka quickly obeyed the gesture and rushed over-despite her uniform still being a mess. 'She not a complete mess, but it's certainly enough to draw attention. Well, knowing her, she might enjoy it a little- Shit!' She didn't notice it until she had already walked out into the hallway, the familiar scent that kept intruding on her.

She glanced over to her side-the opposite direction of the classroom-and she was met with those familiar narrowed eyes. Without even looking at him, she could tell he was mad, he was at one of those stages of mad that she could taste. Then, she felt a grip on her arm, and when she looked over she saw it was a now pale Tanaka as she looked at the Sakamaki boy with fear. Those brown eyes quickly looked down to the floor after a split second, and she was practically cowering behind Miyuki-despite being taller.

However, Miyuki couldn't blame her for her trembling. As soon as her hand gripped onto Miyuki, for some reason, his anger seemed to just increase. It was an overwhelming aura he was letting out, one that even humans would be able to feel. Tanaka's body was most likely panicking under the pressure of an unknown-but dangerous-presence.

Miyuki met with his eyes, and saw he was extremely mad at what he was seeing for some reason. 'Did he want to get Tanaka first? I doubt it, there's nothing all that special about her. Besides, I don't think he's really looked at her this whole time. All his anger is just pointed at me-for _whatever_ reason.'

She thought in her head to just leave, but Tanaka felt frozen in place. She thought about waiting for him to leave, but he looked like he was enjoying being angry too much.

Finally, she decided to just try de escalating the situation, even though she _never_ wanted to have to speak to this obnoxious ball of rage. She tried her best to put on a passive smile. "Sakamaki-san right? Are you also heading to class right now? The bell's gonna ring in any minute, so we should probably get going." 'Hurry up and leave.' She groaned in her head, but she tried to look calm to make this situation go by faster.

He just stared at her for a moment, and in that moment she began to wonder if he was incapable of _talking_. Finally, he opened his mouth, and what came out was more of a snarl than anything. "If you cared about being on time so much, then you shouldn't have wasted time on _that_." He especially spat on the last word, in almost complete disgust.

This got under Miyuki's nerves a bit-so much so she barely noticed Tanaka flinch under his words. 'What's his problem, I was only feeding.' Her eyes narrowed back in response, but she tried to relax her eyes again into a more friendly look. "You seem a little upset, did you not eat during lunch?" She partially meant this as a mock, but she was also trying to lighten the mood with a joke on common interest. "If so, would you like some of my food?" She kept her voice light and cheery when she subtly gestured towards Tanaka.

Miyuki was ready to insist that she was joking, but before she could the entire hall felt like it was drowning in an immediate wave of his anger-she began to wonder if Tanaka was at risk of choking on it. Then, it ever so slightly lightened, and he clicked his tongue sharply. Miyuki was a little lost on how to react, but he looked away from her and began to proceed walking down the hall-roughly bumping his side into her's in the process.

It wasn't until he was completely out of the picture that the air went back to normal, and Tanaka all but panted next to Miyuki-her body probably feeling all that unknown weight off her chest. 'She needs to hurry up and get it together, I don't want to be late just because of _him_.' "Are you ok, Tanaka-chan? You look like you saw a ghost."

Indeed, she still looked pale, and her eyes were distant. "S-Sorry. I-It's just that…" After she took in a few more ragged breaths, she slowly looked up at Miyuki with slightly moist eyes. "That was Sakamaki Subaru from class… E-Everyone knows he's kind of… intimidating… but I didn't know he was that bad…"

Miyuki-a little impatient-pulled Tanaka gently by the arm so that they could start walking towards the classroom. "So he has a reputation?" She figured as much, he sat at the back of the class and even the teachers ignored him.

"Kind of. Everyone's really scared of him because of all the rumors that he has a really bad temper and tends to lash out… I was scared he was going to try hurting us or something…"

'He certainly looked ready to start a fight with _me_, but I doubt he cared enough about you to lay a finger. Unless you got in the way or something-which I doubt you would.' Miyuki tried to forge fear of her own. "Really? I hope I didn't say anything too brazen to him."

Tanaka seemed to snap out of it some more to look at Miyuki with reassurance. "N-No, you were perfectly nice to him."

'Tell that to him.' As much as Miyuki was still trying to keep her expression calm, she was actually still fuming at that exchange.

. . .

"What the hell was with him?" Miyuki practically shouted as she yanked on the covers of her bed. She'd finished preparing for bed, and all the servants finished cleaning up her room. She was clean and comfortable in her yukata, but the memories from earlier were still getting to her. Her expression remained furrowed and annoyed as she crawled under the sheets. "I mean, I didn't even _do_ anything! What the hell was there to even get mad about?" Then, she remembered how he practically exploded with anger when she offered him a taste of Tanaka. 'Come on! I was joking! Why did he have to take it so seriously? Did he not get it was a joke? Regardless, why the hell would that even bother him so much? It didn't look like he gave a damn about Tanaka anyways!'

Miyuki tossed over and over for a while as she got herself more and more upset over the entire exchange. The thing that really got to her was just that she saw no reason for his anger in the first place, and she felt like she was being pointed out as a criminal for no reason.

After finally exhausting herself over the matter, she just laid back and sighed. Her arm went up to rest on her forehead as she stared up at the ceiling calmly. "Whatever, let him get mad over whatever he wants, it's not like it's my problem." She tried to reason to herself in a calm voice. But, it did take a while longer for her nerves to finally rest.

She turned over on her side and her lids slowly began to close into some peace. After a moment longer, he thought instead began to trail to the other person that was with her at the time. 'Right, speaking of Tanaka… Let's see… it took about four days to make her this attached, it took another eight days to implement the idea of a 'romantic relationship with her, and it took another three days to establish a physical relationship with her. She's been pretty easy to manipulate, maybe she was already questioning her sexuality, or many the idea of having this kind of relationship with the new girl that everyone wanted just excited her that much. Regardless… Maybe I should start pulling away from her now, for good.'

Miyuki let out a tired yawn as she curled up more into her pillow. She knew it was going to be troublesome to try finding a new in-school meal to entertain her, but she can get by from the meals she got on the weekend-she never needed that much blood to begin with. Besides, when it was time to set aside a meal it was time.

Those plain brown eyes that desperately looked for Miyuki's attention flashed behind her lids for a moment, and she couldn't feel anything from them. "Eventually," she quietly whispered to no one in particular, "all toys have to be thrown away…" And, like that, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_The high pitched laughter echoed throughout the night. The chilling sound of her feet and her laughing was the only sound to be heard. The loud "thump" "thump" of her tiny feet, and the sweet ringing of her voice danced in the night air. Her childish smile shone brighter than the moon itself._

"_Hahaha~" "Thump" "Haha~" "Thump Thump" "Hahahaha~" "Riiing" "Thum-" "Riiing" "Riiing"_

_. . ._

"Riiing!" "Riiing!"

The intrusive noise made Miyuki slowly open her eyes. With a soft groan she reached for her phone to shut off the alarm. As much as she wanted to just roll back over and go back to sleep, one look at the time showed her she couldn't.

She wouldn't be late for school if she slept for another hour, but she had to go in early to keep up her "good girl" image. 'Definitely one of the more annoying parts to play.'

Using up all her will power, she forced herself up and out of bed. Still tired and half asleep, she swayed as she made her way to the bathroom.

Everything was a dazy until she finished brushing her teeth and splashing water in her face. She patted down her face with the hand towel next to her and felt her consciousness come back to her. With a sigh she looked herself in the mirror and a pair of dark eyes were looking back at her.

Her hair was a mess-curls sticking up in every other direction-and her yukata was loosening up at the chest. But her eyes were focused on her face, her porcelain face without a trace of imperfection. She watched herself pinch at her cheek. 'I really don't look a day over sixteen...'

Then, she proceeded to wet and brush her hair before going back into her room to change. She looked at herself in the full-body mirror as she pulled up her thigh-highs to see if there was anything out of place. She was wearing the uniform as perfectly as possible, and the stockings and gloves gave off a conservative look her classmates seemed to like. Her hair was fixed and her expression was nice and awake.

After approving what she saw, she went over to put on the final touch. She went to her jewelry box-engraved with a rose design all around it-sitting on her dresser. She opened it to reveal an assortment of necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and hair pins that were all of the highest quality. Then, she took out a ring with a rose shaped gem, and she used it as a key to open up the side of the box. By turning the key she was able to pull out a secret little drawer that had only one item in it.

She carefully took out a thin silver necklace with a deep blue gem attached to the end. It shone like new despite its age, due to years of care. After putting everything back in place, Miyuki carefully latched it around her neck-as she has every morning-and tucked it under her shirt for safety.

Like that, she was dressed and ready.

So, she pulled out her phone and looked through her notes:

_Day 4: Keep ignoring Tanaka_

_Chat with other classmates before class_

_She's unlikely to make a move (if she does, brush her off by giving more attention to someone else)_

_Kana and Saki will most likely invite you to lunch in the cafeteria, accept their offer (preferably in front of Tanaka)_

_Look like you're enjoying yourself while eating with those two (Tanaka will most likely follow you and be watching from a distance)_

_Try putting your hand on Kana's shoulder and lean closer (She's likely to blush from the physical contact)_

It goes on and on from there. Today is just another day to try and agitate and reject Tanaka. She'll feel more and more like she's being pushed aside. But, she's not likely to try anything yet. Not for a few more days.

Miyuki let out a yawn as she tucked away her phone. 'I really wish I could just sleep longer.'

. . .

'I didn't plan for how boring this would be.' Miyuki thought to herself as she laughed along with Saki's joke.

So far, her plan has been going along nicely. Tanaka has been fidgeting and glancing at Miyuki all day, but has yet to say a word to her. When Kana and Saki invited her for lunch, it was right after class ended-so Tanaka had a clear view of the conversation.

Now, they were all eating and chatting in the cafeteria as Tanaka watched two tables away.

Everything was as she predicted, but now it was boring. She forgot that Kana and Saki were nothing more than stereotypical teenage girls. They laughed and laughed while making passive aggressive comments about other people in their class, then they talked about boys and how fun karaoke was. Things Miyuki has already heard a thousand times and was bored of already.

So, the first chance she got she asked to see pictures Saki took while they were doing karaoke and leaned in. As she expected, Saki blushed at the contact and Tanaka saw it all.

With that out of the way, Miyuki excused herself. "Oh wait, I wanted to do some studying in the library."

"Studying? For what?"

"That english test tomorrow." Miyuki said because she knew Kana hated english. "Thanks for lunch but I didn't have time to study the other night."

"Wow Shiki-chan, you're really diligent."

"Yeah, I can't really sit myself down to study, especially not for english."

"I just want to put in the extra work. I don't want to disappoint my grandmother."

"Aw that's so sweet!"

With that Miyuki grabbed her things and got up from her seat. "I'll see you both in class later." She said as she waved and left.

Thankfully, it looked like Tanaka was too dejected to follow Miyuki outside of the cafeteria. So, as soon as she was alone she teleported to the nearest empty area.

She ended up teleporting herself onto a landing of a stairwell. Glancing around, she saw there was no one in sight, so she leaned against the wall with a sigh.

Miyuki was used to playing this game of pretend, but even the best players needed a time out. All that analyzing and having to think three steps ahead so that she knew what the right move to make was, it was all draining. Even now, she knew she'd eventually have to make her way to the library-incase there was anyone there that could say they didn't actually see her studying.

'Just two minutes then, that shouldn't be too long.' She concluded as she slid down to sit on the cold floor. She stretched her legs and arms forward to loosen herself up a little. As she let out a small yawn, she wondered if she could take a nap for a little longer than two minutes.

Just as she was getting comfortable, she smelled something disgusting.

"Aren't you being a little unladylike?" She glanced up at the direction of the voice. It was a boy that stood only two feet away from her. He had longish orange hair and green eyes that leered at her curiously. "If someone were to see you now, you'd be breaking some pretty illusions."

Judging by his scent, there was no doubt he was another pureblood. And, since she only knew of one other family in this area, that meant he was related to the annoying one.

Deciding it'd only be a waste to pretend to another vampire, she just stared at him blankly at him. "Then it's a good thing I wasn't caught by someone whose opinion I care about."

This only seemed to catch his attention more. "Oh~. So does that mean a human's opinion means more than mine?"

"As far as I'm concerned. They may be lesser creatures, but at least I have something to gain from them." She answered swiftly and calmly.

He took a step closer and loomed over her. "And how are you so certain there's nothing I have to offer you? If you asked nicely, I'm sure I could find a way to please you."

A revolting chill ran down her spine as she looked at those suggestive eyes. She hated the way they looked at her, like if he was undressing her with a look. It reminded her too much of someone else.

Regardless, she kept her expression unfazed and stared at him with indifference. "Unless you're offering me a meal, I don't see what you have to offer." At that, she got up to her feet.

He grinned wider at her comment. "What if I offer myself as a meal then?"

She couldn't hold back the look of disgust. As she spoke, she walked over to lean her back against the railing and crossed her arms over her chest. "I thought you were offering me pleasure, not revolution." Locking eyes with him, she decided to get to the point. "Why are you here?"

His eyes twinkled as though he was waiting for her to ask. "I got curious. When my little brother was throwing a fit over another pure blood being enrolled into his class, I wanted to see for myself. It's been a while since I've been in the presence of another pureblood outside of all the parties and events."

Narrowing her eyes ever so slightly, she put her guard up. "And why was it so important for you to see?"

He took a step closer, no more than that, but she still felt pushed against the wall by the gesture. "You know, I love human girls. They're so frail and their minds so innocent. They never know how easily I can break them apart, or how to handle the pleasure I give them. It's so cute~. Don't you agree?"

She kept her mouth shut and narrowed her eyes at him to get to the point. His face was morphing into an expression that was seeking out pleasure, but was still feeling it from the search. It made her stomach churn.

The edges of his lips curled in understanding as he continued. "But, as delicious as a treat is, you still want to try other things, no~? And," he took another step forward, now at arms length from her, "it's been so long since I've been with another pureblood. Even longer since I've been with one as cute as you~."

...As much as she wanted to claw out his eyes and run away from his gaze, she remained calm. She ignored the chilling feeling in her back, and the pain of her memories. Miyuki looked at him with indifference, as though he meant nothing, because he was _nothing_. "Are you done, because I'm growing tired of this conversation." She pulled herself off the railing and-as much as her gut told her not to-she took the extra step toward him. "Let me make one thing clear:" She kept her dark eyes locked to his shining green ones, and she leaned forward to gently place the tips of her gloved fingers on his chest-in a pushing gesture without actually pushing him. "I'm not here to fulfil your fetish, so get lost." Her voice oozed with venom as her eyes kept a mask of boredom.

His eyes widened slightly, and he looked mildly surprised. It didn't take long for his smile to come back, but the arousal left his face-at least as far as she could see.

As she was wondering if he _really_ got the point, a voice cut in.

"Oi!"

'Fucking hell.'

"What the hell are you both doing here?"

She removed herself from the ginger boy and looked up the flight of stairs to see a fuming silver haired boy. 'One Sakamki after the next, I hope I never have to run into the other four.' She remembered hearing Karlheinz had six sons in total, and that number gave her a headache.

"Did you want to play with us Subaru-kun~?" There was nothing but suggestiveness in his voice.

Miyuki sent a narrowed look in the sexual harasser's direction. "Did you really not hear my rejection? If you want to play any games I'll leave it to the two of you-"

"You didn't answer my question!"

'God how much does he want attention?' She groaned in her head as she glanced back up at the angry little boy as he stomped down the stairs.

"I can hear _and_ smell the both of you from the roof." He stopped a step away from the landing, as though even being on the same floor as them was repulsive. "So, _take your stench somewhere else_."

Like before, his words felt like they were only being pointed at her. And, like before, it was aggravating. No, it was even more aggravating than last time. What makes her the worse person in this situation? She didn't do anything.

"Now aren't you being a little mean to your cute classmate~?" The ginger spoke in a halfass attempt to scold.

"Shut up! If you wanted to have your little fun, you could have dragged both your asses somewhere else!"

So now she's being accused of _wanting_ to have _fun_ with him? 'He really does have that revolting of an image of me doesn't he.' Her hands curled at her side and she felt her own anger rise up. 'Over and over he keeps bombarding me with glares and snarls, and here he is talking down to me like he has any right. How am _I _the infuriating one?'

"Now get lost, you're being nothing but an annoyance-"

"Am I now?" Miyuki finally turned to fully face him and her eyes turned icy cold. "Because all I was doing was trying to take a little break, but instead I've been interrupted twice. Does barging into other people's business run in the family?"

For a moment, she caught him off guard. This was the first time he saw her not playing her little "good girl" role. Then, he instantly became angrier than before. Go figure. "You're the one that barged in first! You interrupted my sleep with your stench!"

She crossed her arms together as she narrowed down more sharply at him. "How was I supposed to know you were around? I couldn't sense you until you showed up here like a wild animal."

"So it's my fault you have a weak sense?" He yelled, and she was mildly worried someone passing by would hear him.

"Your fault, no." She began walking over to him-making him stiffen up. "But it is _your_ problem that you have the nose of a bloodhound." Once she was in arm's length to him, she gave him a disgusted smile. "Are you _really _part dog, because it would explain a lot. The snarling attitude, the loud barking, and _certainly _the smell."

_Subaru_ looked ready to blow his top off he was turning so red. She was half expecting smoke to come out his ears. Then, his burning glare simmered down into a cold scowl-mildly surprising Miyuki. "So the way you acted before, it really was just an act." He spoke lowly and with cold resentment.

Miyuki raised a brow at the comment. She was ready to simply say: 'Of course it is, how else would you expect me to hunt.' But then, it clicked in her head. And she couldn't hold back the mocking grin. "Don't tell me," she shifted weight onto her toes to lean up closer to him, "the reason you hate me is because I'm tricking everyone with an innocent smile?"

He didn't need to say anything, the idiot had his emotions painted clear as day on his face. He really, _really_, hated her.

Feeling some power now, she scoffed at his ridiculously easy to read reaction. "What, would you like it better if I acted like the monster I am, like _you_ do? Would you rather everyone just be scared of me, like they are of _you_? Unlike the Sakamaki family, I'm not handed a sacrificial bride on a silver platter. _Mommy _and _daddy_ aren't handing me over my food, so I have to go and get it myself."

At that, he roughly grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up to his eyes level. Her feet were no longer touching the floor, and his rough grasp was almost tight enough to choke her. "_You…_" His voice was dark and full of violent hate. His eyes glared at her both harshly and coldly somehow, and her skin didn't know if it should feel frost burns or just regular burns from his gaze.

However, she wasn't scared. Because she saw it. The flashing behind his eyes of something raw, something fragile, the true center of his anger. By her words alone, she pulled that out of him. And that was enough to make her feel power over him.

Her lips curled into a nasty grin as she took note of what words seemed to trigger that raw emotion the most. "Are you really that offended? Maybe you should have also asked _mommy_ and _daddy_ to teach you how to act like less of a _monster_. Then, everyone wouldn't be so _afraid_ of you~."

With that, his grip tightened further, to the point that he was practically choking her. She knew he'd react this way, and she knew he'd really hurt her if she kept pushing him. But she wanted to keep hurting him. She wanted him to pay for that awful personality of his. For all his glaring. For all his looking down on her. _For treating her like she was worse than him, just because he didn't have to pretend. Just because he didn't have to act the part or play the game. Even if her personality was a little more twisted, that didn't give him any right to treat her like that. Like if she was more of a monster than him!_ _Even if… __**Even if-!**_

Then, all her feelings paused at once, so quickly it almost hurt.

Miyuki felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

It wasn't the phone that she kept her classmates' numbers in.

The phone that she carelessly left in her bag whenever she didn't need it.

It was the phone that she kept on her person at all times.

Which meant there was only one person that could be calling her.

Miyuki felt her stomach drop.


End file.
